castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tod eines Geschworenen
Tod eines Geschworenen ist die neunzehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Castle. Während eines Gerichtsverfahren stolpert ein Mitglied der Jury plötzlich aus seiner Box und verstirbt in Gerichtssaal. Beckett und Castle erfahren bald, dass das Opfer vergiftet wurde und stellen schließlich fest, dass der Geschworene selbst nicht ganz unschuldig war. Handlung Mitten in der Mordverhandlung von Otis Williams bricht einer der Geschworenen tot zusammen. Castle versucht derweil seine Tochter oder seine Mutter davon zu überzeugen mit ihm in "Alarm im Weltall" zu gehen. Doch beide lehnen ab und Castle vermutet, dass Alexis ihn sogar angelogen hat. Jedoch wird er davon abgelenkt, dass Beckett ihn anruft. Der Tote ist Joe McUsic, der wohl vergiftet wurde und zwar mit Cyanit. Der Tod des Jurymitglieds kann dazu führen, dass der Fall ergebnislos fallengelassen und der Angeklagte freigelassen wird. Da dieser jedoch schon einige Taten vollbracht und unter anderem wegen versuchtem Mordes schon vor Gericht stand wird das Team unter Druck gesetzt, um den Mord aufzuklären. Tony Muller, ein anderer Geschworener wird seit dem Mord vermisst und als er aufgegriffen wird berichtet er, dass der Cousin des Angeklagten, Wardell, ihn bedroht hat. Auf einer Überwachungskamera kann man dann auch sehen, wie Wadell McUsic einen Becher mit Kaffee gibt, doch beim Verhör streitet dieser ab. Er ist außerdem davon überzeugt, dass sein Cousin unschuldig ist und das die Verhandlung ein abgekartetes Spiel ist. Seine Theorie wird unterstützt, als herauskommt, dass das Cyanid schon über einen längeren Zeitraum über die Tabletten, die McUsic nehmen musste, aufgenommen wurden. Außerdem erfahren die Ermittler, dass Joe McUsic den Wunsch hatte, im Mordfall um Lila Addison eingesetzt zu werden und dafür eine Menge Geld geboten hat. Castle lässt die Lüge von Alexis nicht los und er verfolgt sie mit einem App auf seinem Handy via GPS. Dabei erfährt er, dass sie nicht wie erzählt im Village, sondern in Brooklyn unterwegs ist. Beckett ist entrüstet, dass er seiner Tochter so hinterherspioniert hat und Castle bekommt nicht nur von ihr, sondern auch von Alexis einige aufgebrachte Widerworte, dass er das Vertrauen seine Tochter hintergangen hat. Doch zunächst weiß er nicht, wie er sein Verhalten wieder rückgängig machen kann. Das Team will herausfinden, warum Joe unbedingt ein Mitglied der Jury in dem Fall von Williams sein wollte und befragt den Verteidiger und die Familie des Opfers, Lila, nach McUsic. Doch keiner von ihnen kannte ihn bis vor den Verhandlungen. Der Verteidiger, Lou Karnacki, ist ein alter Freund von Captain Montgomery und bittet diesen noch einmal persönlich darum den Fall schnell aufzulösen, weil es sonst katastrophale Folgen für das Rechtssystem hätte. Doch zunächst lassen sich keine Verbindungen zwischen dem Opfer und Lila oder Williams finden. Erst Castle sieht auf einem Bild, dass McUsic an dem Tatort von Lilas Mord war, doch er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt ein Alibi. Ryan hingegen findet ein Handy mit dem McUsic immer wieder Karnacki verscuht hat zu erreichen und es zuletzt dann auch geschafft hat. Das Beckett seine Sekretärin verhört findet Karnacki gar nicht lustig und unterbindet es persönlich, was Montgomery stutzig macht. Doch diese kann vorher noch erzählen, dass der Anrufer davon geredet hat Entlastungsmittel für den Angeklagten zu haben. Es kommt heraus, dass Lilas Eltern viel Geld in die politische Kampagne von Karnacki gezahlt haben, der sich zur Bürgermeisterwahl aufstellen lassen will. Um weiter Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen reden Beckett und Castle mit der einzigen Person, mit der sie noch nicht reden konnten, mit Otis Williams selbst. Dieser erzählt im Detail die Nacht des Mordes nach und Beckett fällt auf, dass Lila den Wagen, in dem Otis verhaftet wurde, überhaupt nicht gefahren ist, weil Otis den Sitz nach oben verstellen musste. Eine große Person saß vor ihm am Steuer. Sie lassen den Wagen nach Fingerabdrücken auf den Sitzverstellern untersuchen und finden die Abdrücke von Eddie McUsic, Joes Bruder. Alexis kommt ins Revier und entschuldigt sich bei ihrem Vater, weil sie ihn angeschrien hat. Doch auch er entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten und löscht das App von seinem Handy. Alexis erzählt ihm, dass sie mit einigen Freundinnen in Brooklyn war und diese haben Dinge aus einem Laden gestohlen. Alexis hat nichts gestohlen und war von der Aktion ihrer Freundinnen auch nicht begeistert. An dem Nachmittag ist sie nochmal alleine zu dem Laden und hat unbemerkt Geld für die gestohlene Ware abgelegt. Castle ist wütend und doch stolz auf seine Tochter. Eddie gibt schnell zu, dass er in dem Auto war. Doch er hat Lila nicht umgebracht. Er kannte die Geschwister Lila und Stephen als verwöhnte Kinder einer reichen Familie, die mit Drogen den neusten Kick gesucht haben. Stephen hatte einen Abend eine Pistole mit dabei und spielte mit der im Wagen herum. Als das Auto über ein Schlagloch fuhr, ging die Waffe los und Lila wurde tödlich getroffen. Eddie wusste, dass die Familie reich war und hat geholfen den Unfall zu kaschieren. Doch sein gewissen hat sich gemeldet, sodass er die Geschichte seinem Bruder erzählt hat. Der wollte das Richtige tun, doch Stephen hat ihn ermordet, um seinen ersten Mord zu vertuschen. Montgomery besucht Karnacki und redet mit ihm über den Fall. Er weißt, dass der Verteidiger das Beweismittel, das blutige Hemd von Stephen, haben muss. Doch Karnacki will Montgomery davon überzeugen den Fall ruhen zu lassen und Otis hinter Gittern zu bringen. Der Verteidiger würde dafür sorgen, dass Montgomery auf der Karriereleiter aufsteigen würde. Doch Montgomery lehnt ab und zeigt Karnacki das versteckt Mikrofon, was er am Körper trägt. Castle fragt Beckett, ob sie den Abend mit Josh verbringt, doch diese verneint. Sie wolle sich "Alarm im Weltall" ansehen. Als Castle so tut, als ob er den Film nicht kennen würde besteht Beckett darauf ihren Partner ins Kino einzuladen und so kommt Castle doch noch zu seinem Sci-Fi-Kinoabend. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Bruce Davison als Lou Karnacki *Jay Paulson als Eddie McUsic *Kwame Patterson als Wardell Williams *Larry Clarke als Tony Mueller *Jeremy Glazer als Nick Keller *Judith Moreland als Sandy Jenkins *Kathleen M. Darcy als Dawn Craig *Michael Maize als Hank Roszell *Ray Stoney als Otis Williams *Tom Virtue als Judge Fitz *Jim Meskimen als Randolph Addison *Houston Rhines als Stephen Addison *Jesse Hlubik als Joe McUsic Soundtrack *"I Hope This Gets to You" - The Daylights Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S3